Home I Go Side Story One
by ShadoweGoddess
Summary: The story of Jim and Uhura and how their friendship began, along with Spock by coincidence


Jim sighed. Uhura was being stubborn again. Not like he didn't deserve if after all though. After all, hadn't he _stolen_ Spock from her...? Okay, maybe not quite stolen but... Due to how close he and her now former boyfriend had gotten... It had caused a rift between the two of them.

A rift that had yet to heal, despite all overtures on Spock's part. Spock had been trying over the last several months to approach her and explain. He'd even offered to _meld_ with her. To show her the events of what had transpired. They hadn't even _touched_ the other outside of away missions while Spock and Uhura had been a couple. Jim had been hyper aware of what was between them, knowing that if they touched... It would be a disaster overall.

So they had waited. Spock hadn't quite wanted to admit that he and Nyota hadn't been truly compatible. She had been his first... Dare he say it, friend. Now... He was surrounded by friend and family. People closer to him than his own Father and what remained of his biological family. Human and Vulcan.

After being rebuffed once more by his Communications Officer, he was hiding from everyone, Spock included. He was holed up in a little known Jefferies tube, one that actually held a view screen. It was a tiny little thing, but... He appreciated it none the less.

"I wonder..." He murmured softly enough it wouldn't echo through the various tubes leading to this one spot. He knew that she'd been having some issues translating some stuff... So maybe he could help? Hardly anyone knew what he was truly capable of. He'd already gone through as a kid and changed a lot of his scores, or had made them accessible only to those who really needed to know.

Which, incidently included Pike. Who then proceeded to use it to blackmail him into joining Starfleet. He was proud, quite proud actually when Pike called him his son, and that he was proud to call him Captain. Pike didn't think he could have handed his Captaincy over to anyone more qualified that James T. Kirk.

Shaking his head free of memories, he chewed his lip. How could he help Spock and Uhura find peace between themselves again? How and when could he and Uhura begin to build a friendship...? Could he help her with a translation? Was there anything she actually needed help with? Growling, he let his head thunk on the solid metal behind him.

When he finally ventured from his hiding spot, it was well after he should have been in bed. He had no doubt that Spock had looked for him and would not be waiting in his quarters. It was understood between them that at times like this, they would be given and have space. The agreement between them had been mutual and silently agreed upon. Both of them had been working through issues, still were to be honest, when they had come together as a couple.

In this way, as in many others, they were suited to perfection. Who would have thought that he, abandoned child that he had been, survivor of Tarsus... Would be here now? A Captain in his own right. Higher of rank than even his own mother had achieved. Longer than his dead, martyr of a father had been.

Collapsing into his bed, he rolled to his side, nuzzling the pillow that smelled of Spock. The subtle scent of his incense pot, the spice of his shampoo... He hoped never to lose it. Jim had a sinking feeling that if something happened to Spock that he would need to always keep a bottle of his shampoo and his favorite incense around. Just so he would never lose the scents that were as much Spock's as Spocks own scent.

The next morning, Jim woke just before his alarm was set to go off. It was a rare day off for him, one in which he could relax or... Catch up with paperwork. Which is what he decided to do. Until he got bored that is. Then... He wandered the halls of his ship, the beauty of the Enterprise always astounded him.

It was as he was coming back towards his room when he ran into Uhura. She was engrossed in the PADD she was holding in from of her. He heard her murmuring words as she walked along the corridor. He couldn't help but slink behind her, trying to read over her shoulder. When he realised what he was, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was a love letter to a long dead woman.

Jumping in shock, Uhura spun and damn near smacked Jim with not only her hair but her PADD as well. Seeing that it was Jim, she snarled. After all, what would a hill billy, farm boy know about anything she was interested in? Even after having known exactly what she'd meant when talking about her being a Xenolinguistics focus. Despite what she and damn near everyone else thought, he _did_ have a genius IQ. He'd just decided to never use it... At least where people would know him.

Frowning, he bounced back, away from her fury. "Are you having issues with that Uhura? 'Cuz, I can tell ya just exactly what it is that you're translating... Hell, I can help ya and give ya pointers where needed."

"What do you mean, you know exactly what I'm translating? I'll bet you can't even read it!"

Rolling his eyes, he snatched the PADD from her hands. "See here? This right here, it's the start to a love letter. This is classic Romulan. Hell, it's not even a common dialect... Anyway, it's a love letter to the mans wife it looks like... At least from the glimpse of it I caught."

"How the hell do you even know what it says, let alone know Romulan?!"

"How I know it..? I learned it. Once upon a time, I knew a Romulan who taught me their culture, their language. I am more than I appear Uhura, far more than you know. You haven't even given me a chance to show you who I am without your preconceptions."

With that, he brushed past her. Allowing her to realize just what she had done. If she wanted his help, she would seek him out. In the mean time, he had a boyfriend to see. One he'd been neglecting for far too long. (Even if too long was only a couple of days.) Smacking his scanner, he slunk into his room. Relieved but pouting even at the same time, that Spock wasn't waiting for him. It allowed him to sink back into work and ignore how hurt he was by Uhura's actions and words.

When Spock arrived, Jim was so far gone into his PADD and the paperwork he was trying valiantly to catch up on, he let out a very un-captainly, let alone manly squeal when Spock placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking up at him, Jim set his PADD down, allowing his lover to pull him to his feet.

"Nyota found me. She... Was quite eloquent when it came to you. She said that you had offered to help her with a translation...? One in which has Classic Romulan? I'm not even going to ask how you learned it, although, it would explain your ease with Vulcan."

Leaning back against the Vulcan, he murmured, "I'll tell you... Eventually." With that, the matter was settled. At least until something came up that required Jim to 'fess up.

He was content to know that at least the altercation tonight had caused the rift between his lover and his former girlfriend to mend. They at the very least, deserved to be friends. No matter what, he wanted Spock happy, to keep that, Spock needed friends. More than just him. So, that left Uhura and the rest of the Bridge Crew. Along with anyone else who was willing to approach the Vulcan and push past his boundaries.

Together, the crawled into bed, with Jim nestled against Spock, his arms tight aroudn the blond. Nuzzling closer, Jim smiled, letting sleep take him away. Spock stayed awake just a bit longer, resisting the urge to bury his nose in his beloved's hair, the blond striking against his own green complexion.

Nyota and himself had, had a nice conversation. Unlike ones since before they had taken their leave of the other. It had been... Nice. More than nice. He had Jim to thank for so much, including this. Reuniting he and Nyota in the friendship they had shared before... Before they even had a romantic interest. Well for him at least, from what he understood, Nyota had always been interested in him.

So with those thoughts, Spock drifted to sleep. There was much to plan and think upon. It wouldn't do to be... Lax in his duties. He had a ship to help run, friendships to help foster.

Jim was bouncing as he and Spock arrived on Bridge. Ever since the two of them had been together, Jim had been irrepressible. So it was a surprise to arrive on Bridge and find the rest of the Bridge Crew already there. Uhura was at the forefront, smiling and looking apologetic at the same time. It seemed that, just maybe, all would be forgiven. Everyone else had been furious when they realized that the two of them had become a unit, not even a month after Spock and Uhura had split. It had divided the Bridge, yet Jim hadn't let it bother him. It was no worse than what he'd grown up with.

"Yes?" 

"Well..." Uhura started, nervousness just now showing, "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know Spock didn't do this to hurt me, nor did you. After all, you may be a man whore, or you were before you and Spock got together... Well, anyway, I just wanted to apologize. You've been trying so hard to bring Spock and I together as friends again. Along with the fact that, you've been trying to befriend me as well."

Jim just raised and eye brow, knowing that Spock was mimicking him from behind. It was just... Instinctive to know what the other was doing. What they shared, was different to everything else he'd ever experienced.

Uhura went on when neither of them said a thing, "I've even bullied the others into realizing things! I won't let this go on anymore. We need to be a cohesive unit, a unit who understands each other, one that's not at war with each other or a part of it because of anger or misundersandings. So I forgive you. Both of you. Jim, Captain, later on, when we're off duty, I will take you up on that offer to help with the translation of that letter... I mean, I know it's already been done, but I need the practice and if you're willing..."

Jim interrupted her before she could keep going, "I'll help, no problem there. I, we accept the apology. I'll speak to the rest of you later. In the meantime, we have a ship that needs to be run and missions that need doing. So scoot now my little ducklings."

So life on the USS Enterprise went on, with all the glitches and bickering that family brought about.


End file.
